


Nothing Else.

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Bottom!ohm, Bryce is a singer, But not lucky enough, Crying, Emotional Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I love to make people cry, Im trying to indulge in my words more, Light Angst, M/M, Ohm is a simple fan who gets very lucky, Oops, Poetic, Sad Ending, Scandal, Sorry Not Sorry, i dont know, kind of, oh yeah almost forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: It's getting hard to breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while and I decided to make some after I read a few days ago ! I've also been wanting to refine my way of writing smut more, so here you go.
> 
> Can you believe I used a goofy AU and turned it into this ? Yeah, sorry Ruru ! It just happened;;;
> 
> Have some Ohm taking it up the butt and crying about love~

It's getting hard to breathe.

 

A moan left Ryan’s lips, dragged out as pleasure spiked up his spine. He dug his nails in, feeling so very dirty yet loving every second of it. Nothing could compare to it, the searing heat of something inside of him was bringing him to the brink, enveloping him in a strong desire for release.

 

“You look really good right now.” It was unfair, hands with rough fingertips because of long guitar lessons traveling down his sides and leaving scorching marks under their wake. Gasps stringed out of his mouth and he arches his back, wanting more. He wouldn't mind letting every single piece of him fall into Bryce’s lap, no matter how ruined and broken Ryan really was. He didn't care, the moment was burning and his mind was in no state to make deals with reality.

 

It was flimsy, precariously flimsy and the danger of having such an affair was hanging over their heads. The public would be in outrage if they knew their star singer was cheating on his actress girlfriend. They would kill Ryan in an instant, shaming him for being a whore for the man. And he was, pathetically so. He was a whore enough to shiver underneath him, to lean into his touch and be greedy to ask for more, yearn for it, until he was lost in an ocean of Bryce and Bryce only.

 

The singer’s smile and tempting lips were tantalizing.

 

“More…” His voice was breathless, hoarse with the previous round wrecking it. The singer had stamina, too much for his age. Ryan didn't mind, however. He enjoyed it, basking in the attention of someone whose reputation could be wrought with destruction if they knew he liked to stick his dick into one of his fans, specifically the man who won his date contest months ago.

 

In all honesty, it turned Ryan on.

 

“Fuck…” Ryan could see the dark blue in his eyes even with the light turned off, staring down at him with blown pupils. Blonde hair was ruffled, sticking out and unkempt with all the hair tugging Ryan enjoyed to do. Lips grazed his and he couldn't help but smile into it, a sick feeling in his gut for it being disturbingly real, a genuine little thing that shouldn't be present in a scandal.

 

Fluttering feelings shouldn't be present, ideas of happiness shouldn't be either. They're on different spectrums, forgetting about their stressful lives as they melted into each other. Skin on skin, teasing kisses and moans vibrated through them, ghosts of promises catching in their ears but never quite making it. A ruse was a ruse, never to be open to the public unless they wanted their lives to fall apart.

 

For now, they can suffice with falling apart in each other’s arms.

 

He was shaking, his heart doing the same but for different reasons. His moans spilled out faster, broken and needy and it made Ryan question if he should be disgusted with himself. If he should stop this, forgo the whole idea of Bryce ever feeling the same. It was pointless, the cameras were pointed at him and no one would take let him be the lover of a figure who made the hearts of teen girls crumble into dust. He was destined to be great, to be the face of singers with his wondrous voice and charm, his pretty blue eyes and smile that looked ethereal, bringing the light into his day.

 

He couldn't have him.

 

A particularly angled thrust made Ryan whine, the throbbing organ inside of him maddening his senses. He felt over sensitive, the head of it hitting his sweet spot without any remorse. Bryce was looking at him in a daze, instinct turning the tables over. Instinct to find release, to let go and spill the essence derived out of sex. The scent of such action was bursting in the room, his room, giving away their true intentions of the late night. A rendezvous made out of sweetened lips and desperation, a pretty flower of lies blooming before them, signifying their lies to the media, to the girlfriend who had no clue this was happening, and ultimately, to Ryan's pleading mind begging,  _ begging,  _ for happiness, an ending that would bring him closure, a closure pure and vanilla and childish.

 

Ryan couldn't help but choke back a sob.

 

“Ryan, Ryan…” His name tumbled out of red lips, tongue darting to lips them as the pace quickened between them. Ryan's mind wasn't functioning, lost in wanton and pleasure racking up in his system. Intoxication on sex was a thing, Ryan was sure, as he whined again, throwing his head back and but never losing the eye contact he had with Bryce. It was an anchor, reminding him that Bryce was in this too. Not by force, but because he wanted to be here at Ryan's side. He wanted to indulge in this endeavor, lips trailing on skin and eyes taking in the disheveled look of Ryan in bed, spreading his legs because he couldn't get enough of the blonde.

 

It was a filthy addiction embedded into his mind, made a reality with that stupid date being won by him. He just never thought he was the one that was going to be fucked harshly into the mattress. 

 

He didn't mind it though. Watching Bryce dominate was something he couldn't help but lick his lips to.

 

“Faster…” Their words were barely coherent, always jumbled. The words rocked in time with their pace, Ryan waning, threads slipping from his grasp, leaving him floundering in the sensation, clouded and babbling for more. Bryce wasn't better off, his own moans and pants mixing into the air. They were famished, relishing the tastefully sinful sound of skin slapping skin and the thrill of knowing this was wrong. It was not to be happening, for one of them was the prize face of the media, loved by all because of his gentle and gold nature.

 

They didn't care, engrossed in the carnal instinct of sex radiating off them and engulfing them in euphoria out of this world.

 

“I'm close…” Ryan winced at the words, his world shattered as he realized that the moment was going to fade away. He kept going, however, lips open and eyes betraying his want. He craved, craved this proximity and thrived in it without thinking twice. There was not thought to be put in it anyways, it was purely made to drink in and relax inside, losing to the battle of pleasure and enjoying it all night long.

 

“I am too…” Words didn't last long as they kept rushing towards their goal, bittersweet in the eyes of Ryan. Another wrecked moan was forced out of his mouth, covered in dense lust. Nothing had to make sense anymore, his rationality was slipping, replaced with the need of Bryce.

 

He wanted this moment to last. An everlasting star in the galaxy, to be pinned in this place and never let go, that's what he wanted. He was a romantic at heart, the lovely idea of standing by Bryce tempting and pressing against him. His love was spilling, tearing through edges and blotting on the canvas, even when it was forbidden.

 

The only reason they were doing this was because Ryan begged for it and Bryce needed to relieve some stress. No strings attached, no matter how much they talked like friends, gossiping in passing and having normal days in which they were just companions. Bryce would leave, smile that beautiful smile of his, and imply another session.

 

Ryan couldn't refuse him.

 

“Ryan, fuck!” Another gasp and Ryan was sent over the edge, his eyes closing as another broken moan left him, his release spurting out and leaving him boneless. Bryce did the same, stilling inside of Ryan and leaning down to leave a heavy mark on his shoulder as white colored the inside of the man behind him. 

 

Ryan was satisfied, eyes glinting with the last shreds of happiness he had about Bryce releasing inside. It made him feel marked, dirty in every way, possibly because he knew he was here to pleasure and satisfy the singer.

 

Love was never on the list.

 

Not one word left them as Bryce hurriedly cleaned them up, the rag Ryan had set on the dresser used to wipe away the evidence. Fleeting kisses were shared, soft and gentle enough to break Ryan's heart. They didn't have much emotion casted in them, only filtered in as an afterthought, a spur of the moment that they always regretted yet always did.

 

Bryce left after he scooped up everything, sharing a few jokes with Ryan. The atmosphere turned lighter, a thing Bryce liked to do after a few rounds. He did his best to make the conversation airy, littered with dumb little things that perked Ryan's lips up. He was like that, his teasing leading to the older man’s smiles and giggles.

 

But then, he left, everything gone with him and Ryan was left to his own devices.

 

And Ryan, being the helpless person, cried. A waterfall of tears exploded, his smile faltering as Ryan curled up on himself, naked and body showing off love bites on different patches of skin.

 

However, the love bites weren't filled with the love Ryan wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Play Date by Melanie Martinez when I was writing this. That's where the description came from. And probably where the angst came from xD
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes !
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace
> 
> I'll come back with more sinful stuff soon :^ )


End file.
